


company under covers (filling space in your sheets)

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, i have no excuses for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: <i>"first time where tyler's really shy and stuff maybe?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	company under covers (filling space in your sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 'CHRISTIAN BOY GETS DICKED UP'  
> thx taylor
> 
> the dialogue in this is really good btw there's some real good shit in here  
> shoutout to taylor for watching me write this, being fucking hilarious, and being my beta writer  
> k bye

you know, despite every single movie tyler had _ever_ watched detailing first times (as best as their pg-13 rating would allow them), neither of them had planned this happening.

unless josh had planned this, _somehow_ , and skipped the part where he told tyler about it, or just flat out lied to his face. tyler decides that he’d be really freaking angry if josh had lied to him.

but it’s hard to decide, hard to think, when josh is looking at him with _something_ unknown burning in his eyes that tyler can’t put a finger to. it becomes even harder to just keep his breathing normal when josh shifts, fingers at the hem of his t-shirt and he’s pulling up, up, up, over his head and – holy _shit_.

tyler whimpers softly, an involuntary noise, as josh discards his shirt on the floor and turns his attention back to his boyfriend’s face. he must look beyond shocked, as something shifts in josh’s face and he’s touching tyler’s wrist. “is this okay?” he’s asking, his face twisting up in the way it does when he’s concerned about tyler.

yes, yes, holy fuck, yes, he’s totally okay with the current situation and god, josh looks really, _really_ good without his shirt on. “yeah,” he mumbles, voice coming out much smaller than he’s used to it being. he clears his throat and finally forces himself to meet josh’s eyes. he’s smiling, gentle and soft, running his fingers up and down tyler’s wrist softly.

“you wanna take yours off?” josh whispers, voice soft and cautious and eyes so caring and gentle that tyler could probably melt. “you don’t have to, i mean –“

he’s about to start babbling, tyler can tell, so he leans forward and presses his lips to josh’s softly. it’s a brief peck but enough to make josh’s head spin and his mouth close enough to just stop and listen, for once. “it’s okay,” tyler mumbles absently, gripping the edge of his t-shirt between shaking fingertips before lifting it off of his chest and above his head.

and it’s weird because _fuck_ , neither of them are wearing a shirt and josh looks so, so, _so_ good right now that tyler’s vision is swimming and he can barely focus but he wants to touch him so badly –

“holy shit,” josh is whispering, sending tyler’s thoughts crashing.

“what?” tyler asks in return, nervously crossing his arms over his chest. he suddenly feels self-conscious under josh’s hungry gaze, acutely aware of all of the junk food they’d eaten that afternoon. god, had he put on some weight since the last time he checked?

“you’re gorgeous, ty.”

_oh_ . alright.

josh’s firm hands are now placed on tyler’s shoulders, but his arms remain locked over his chest. “can i see you?” he asks, his voice timid and somehow coming across as _shy_.

tyler’s hands drop fluidly to his sides without a word or thought, directing his eyes anywhere but josh’s face.

he’s leaning in, however, and tyler immediately looks back to him, their faces just mere inches apart. he wants to kiss josh, wants to drink up every sound he makes from that moment onward, but he waits because his hands are clutching onto tyler’s hips and he’s squeezing the skin there softly.

“so beautiful,” he mumbles, eyes flicking up to make contact with tyler’s before dropping right back to gazing at his chest. his eyes are intense and deep and beautiful, framed with his fluttering dark lashes as he takes care to look at every inch of his exposed skin. tyler melts into him, feels so safe underneath his gaze, feels treasured and wanted like he never has before.

“thank you,” he whispers, a little belatedly. his voice quivers slightly and josh’s eyes move up to his for a brief moment, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips. tyler swallows down his nerves and blinks back at him earnestly, leaning into the touch of his hands as they slide over his sides and run over his ribcage, setting his skin on fire.

josh’s hands return to tyler’s hips, just above the waistband of his basketball shorts, and his heart flutters nervously. but he doesn’t move his hands any lower, doesn’t speak or ask for permission, just holds him in place and tyler is endlessly thankful. he thinks he might’ve floated away by now if josh wasn’t touching him, keeping him grounded and safe while they sat cross-legged across from each other on tyler’s unmade bed.

tyler cranes his neck, bumping noses with josh just to hear him giggle. soft and steady, he pecks his lips once, two, three times before pulling back, winding his long arms around josh’s neck; josh mumbles something incoherent but tyler doesn’t ask, his mind barely able to focus on one fleeting thought for more than a second at a time.

especially when josh presses his face against tyler’s neck, kissing the skin there and whispering that he loves him. he breaks out into a breathless giggle and hugs josh tighter against his bare chest, peppering kisses all over his face while mumbling that he loves him back.

and, softly, josh is pressing against him and tyler goes without complaint until they’re sprawled across his bed. josh settles on top of his chest, careful not to crush him; he lays his head down against his bare skin, listening to his rapid heartbeat slowly calm into something soft.

tyler relaxes into the mattress, grabbing josh’s hand and intertwining their fingers. this is _nice_ , just laying there drunk on young love and breathing together, chests rising and falling as one; tyler could probably stay in this moment for eternity, forget about having sex and just enjoy josh cuddling up next to him (technically, on top of him).

josh, however, has other ideas because god knows how long he’s been wanting to actually get tyler shirtless in front of him (dating a pure, innocent christian boy definitely has its pros and cons). he’s trying to patient, he really is, but he feels hard enough to cut glass and he either needs to actually get around to having sex or get to a bathroom to jerk himself off in quiet shame.

so, he resituates himself, rolling his hips against tyler’s and kissing the underside of his jaw. tyler freezes at his touch, going absolutely and rigidly still underneath him, and josh forces himself to stop. he pulls himself up enough off his chest to meet tyler’s eyes, wide-open and sort of glazed over and it’s just a little scary. “ty?” he questions, and tyler blinks earnestly up at him. “you okay? wanna stop?”

“no,” tyler mumbles, shaking his head and running his fingers up and over josh’s shoulder blades. “it’s okay. it’s just different. feels… good.”

his face slowly turns red as he speaks, trying to place words to his incoherent thoughts. josh huffs an affectionate laugh, pressing a kiss to his warm cheek and rolling his hips again. this time, tyler responds _differently_ , actually lifting his hips to meet josh’s and timidly moaning, pressing his face against josh’s throat to muffle the sound.

“you can make noise, ty,” josh whispers, biting back a chuckle and weaving his fingers through tyler’s hair. tyler huffs in disagreement, mouth never straying from being smashed up against his skin. it becomes increasingly difficult to keep himself quiet as josh rocks against him again, his eyes squeezing closed from embarrassment at the loud noises he’s already making.

josh presses a kiss to the bend of tyler’s jaw, tugging softly on his fluffy hair to test the waters. tyler shudders at the newer feeling, moaning so sharply and suddenly that he surprises even himself.

a heartbeat of silence passes between them, josh’s motions stilling as he takes this new bit of information in. “oh,” he mumbles after a second, sounding vaguely confused, and tyler flushes even redder than he ever thought possible. “you like it when i pull your hair?”

tyler huffs a disjointed sigh, burying his face in josh’s neck. “i guess,” he grumbles, feeling slightly disoriented at the new feeling wriggling through his gut and the sudden tightness of his jeans.

“it’s okay,” josh whispers gently, petting his hair softly almost as if apologizing for startling him. “it’s alright. i can work with that.”

“you’re gonna pull my hair?” tyler asks, the tone of his voice vaguely confused. josh bites his tongue to avoid laughing, kissing his jaw and nodding softly. “wait, why? doesn’t that hurt – _hhaaaHHHH_ ,”

his words, muffled by josh’s throat, are suddenly cut off by a shrill whine as josh pulls a bit harder on his hair. he barely suppresses his giggle by pressing his lips to tyler’s quivering throat, feeling him tremble underneath his hands. “that’s why,” he mumbles, lifting his lips to the shell of tyler’s ear. “feels good, huh?”

tyler shakily nods, pressing his hips up to josh’s and sighing at some of the tension it relieves underneath the waistband of his jeans.

josh braces both of his forearms on either side of tyler’s head, pushing himself up to look tyler in the eye. tyler squirms nervously underneath his gaze, panting and flushed underneath him; josh marvels silently before leaning his head down and pecking his forehead softly.

“you wanna take your jeans off?” josh mumbles, brushing tyler’s sweaty hair off of his forehead with his palm.

tyler hesitates, because taking off more of his clothes just means they’re about a step closer to fully being naked, and he’s still having a hard time wrapping his head around that entire ordeal. josh waits patiently for his answer, nearly jumping up off of the bed and screaming victory when tyler very cautiously nods his head. “you sure?”

“i wouldn’t have nodded if i wasn’t sure,” tyler bites back, smiling at josh’s indignant huff and mature roll of the eyes.

“whatever,” josh groans, dipping his head to nip tyler’s throat. he gulps nervously, trying to wiggle away from josh’s teeth but his head meets nothing but resistance from the pillow underneath it. josh chuckles, licking a stripe up his throat before pulling back up, leaving tyler panting in half-confusion.

“last chance to back out,” he reminds, quirking an eyebrow as he kneels between tyler’s spread thighs, bracketing his legs.

“just do it,” tyler grumbles, hiding his once again reddening face underneath his shaking fingertips.

“whatever you say, princess,” josh rolls his eyes, sliding a hand up the inside of tyler’s thigh. just for fun, at first, but his touch becomes more meaningful once tyler rolls his hips downwards to meet him.

he mumbles something too quiet to be heard beneath his pale hands, and josh tries to decipher it for half a second before giving it up. he’s too hard to really focus on anything. “what?”

“i like it when you call me princess.”

tyler’s voice is tiny and shaky as he lifts his hand just enough to be heard, before slamming it back down against his mouth with a squeak of mild surprise. josh stares at him blankly, unable to process anything that’s going on before him.

“okay.” josh runs his free hand over his face and through his hair in confusion. “okay, that can work. alright.” he’s mumbling half to himself, absently petting at tyler’s thigh as he writhes underneath his hand.

“josh.”

tyler’s now peeking at him through his fingers with narrowed eyes.

“oh. what?”

“i thought you were taking my jeans off.”

right back to hiding underneath his hands. josh snorts, popping open the button of his jeans. “i am, princess,” he mumbles mildly, smiling at tyler’s full-body shiver at the new pet name. he undoes the zipper and the sound it makes interests josh’s dick far more than he’d ever like to admit; he presses his free hand against his dick and focuses on trying to yank tyler’s off his hips with one hand. “lift your hips up, ty.”

tyler does as he’s told without a second thought, clamping his hand tighter over his eyes. josh wonders what’s going on in his mind as he uses both of his hands to tug his jeans down to mid-thigh; something about everything not happening if he’s not able to see it, josh guesses.

a second later, tyler’s jeans hit the floor and he’s squirming as the cold air hits his skin. “you should turn the heater on,” tyler grumbles, looking at josh through his fingers.

“i can think of better ways to keep warm, babe,” josh says without a second thought, and he’s amazed he was able to pull that off when he can barely see straight, he’s so hard.

tyler glares at him, his mouth opening and then closing. he shakes his head as if he’s disappointed.

“what? that was smooth,” josh defends, crawling up tyler’s body and kissing his jaw. tyler shudders with a tiny moan as josh’s dick presses against his, hands immediately clamping onto his shoulders. josh kisses him roughly while rolling his hips up to meet tyler’s, soaking up his shaky gasp. he pulls back with a gracious smile, resting his forehead on his. “think you’re ready now?”

tyler squeezes his eyes closed, grabbing at the back of josh’s neck. “mhm,” he mumbles, barely hearing his own voice through his pulse racing in his ears.

josh wants to fucking cheer.

instead, he kisses tyler’s hair and breathes him in. “okay. lemme just grab a few things.”

tyler expects a condom and that’s pretty much it. that’s what people use for sex, right? he stares at the ceiling, splayed out on his back, contemplating the complexions of gay sex. he’s never had regular sex, never really even touched himself before, but he’s watched like half of a porn video before he got too freaked out to watch anymore. it can’t be that bad, right?

“what can’t be that bad?” josh asks as he crawls back up onto the bed.

“did i say that out loud?”

“yeah.” josh sounds bewildered.

tyler claps a hand over his forehead. “uh. y’know. sex.”

“it’s not that bad,” josh promises, laying two packets next to tyler’s thigh.

“why do you need two condoms?”

josh freezes from where he’s gripping at tyler’s hips, mouth half-open, ultimately stopping him from asking if he can remove tyler’s boxers. “two condoms,” he repeats, narrowing his eyes. “there’s a condom and lube, sweetheart.”

“lube’s used for tires, though,” tyler mumbles, sounding equally as confused. “right?”

josh sits back on his heels, dumbfounded. “tyler,” he says very, _very_ seriously.

tyler wonders what exactly he’s done wrong. “hm?”

josh wonders if any of this is a good idea any more. “uh. i gotta – like, stretch you, first. you know. before i can – yeah.”

he contemplates for a second. “alright,” he says, voice clearing up a bit. “um. you want me to take my boxers off?”

“well. that’d be helpful, honey.”

tyler’s hands flutter nervously over his hips before stopping entirely. “wait.”

“what?”

“i’d be naked.”

josh furrows his eyebrows. “yeah,” he says slowly. “want me to take them off for you?”

tyler’s hands return to covering his eyes.

“we don’t have to –“

“just do it!” tyler interrupts shrilly, face burning red once more. his voice quiets. “before i like, change my mind. or something. just – hurry.”

this is probably not a good idea, in hindsight, but josh hooks his fingers underneath tyler’s boxers and pushes away his nagging thoughts. tyler lifts his hips without being told, and josh pulls them off smoothly to join his jeans on the floor.

without really even meaning to, josh’s mind blanks and he _stares_. because tyler is probably the biggest dick he’s ever seen in real life (not that he’s seen many, he’s only sixteen). his dick is curved slightly and flushed at the top and already leaking just slightly and oh, fuck, he swears he’s about to just come from looking at him alone.

that’d be embarrassing. he swallows harshly and his throat clicks and tyler peeks out from between his fingers.

“stop staring at me,” he mumbles, voice uncertain and timid, narrowing his eyes. another sudden wave of self-consciousness rolls over him and he has the sudden urge to cover himself.

“sorry,” josh mumbles before tyler can move, swallowing again and moving his eyes up to meet tyler’s. he forgets he’s laid out in his own bed, naked in front of his first and only boyfriend, at the pure love and admiration in josh’s eyes. “you look beautiful, princess.”

and there’s that word that tyler loves so much. he breaks the eye contact in favor of staring at the ceiling, his stomach twisting up into knots.

josh’s eyes move back down south, loving every second of what he sees. “i’m gonna –“ his voice cracks slightly and he clears his throat. “gonna prep you. that okay?”

tyler doesn’t see how any of this could get any more awkward or embarrassing for him. he timidly nods, retracting his hands from over his eyes to cross nervously over his chest.

josh picks up one of the foreign packets by his thigh and tyler watches as he rips it open with mild interest. it’s nothing but clear gel, he sees, as josh dribbles it over his fingers and settles between his spread thighs.

“what’s that?” tyler interrupts.

“lube,” josh halts, flicking his eyes up to tyler’s. “you know, the stuff for tires.”

“fuck you, josh.”

josh laughs at his own joke, spreading tyler’s thighs more and pressing a kiss to his heated skin. tyler rolls his head back, whining softly in the back of his throat as josh grazes his teeth against his inner thigh. “alright, it’s probably gonna be cold, but this is the worst part. i promise it gets way better. you okay?”

tyler tilts his head back forward, suddenly confused at his words. “wait. what?”

josh pulls back once more. “i gotta stretch you before i can just – you know. stick my dick in you.”

“stretch me,” tyler echoes. “with your –“

“fingers,” josh finishes.

tyler frowns slightly as he processes everything. and then, he’s shouting unintelligibly and scrambling away from josh, snagging a pillow and holding it over his lap. “you are _NOT_ sticking your fingers up my _ass_ , joshua dun!”

“i can’t just – go right to fucking you!” josh defends incredulously, wiping his fingers off on the sheets.

“no one told me about fingers being up my _ass_!”

“ty.”

“your hand doesn’t belong anywhere near there!”

“tyler.”

“nothing about this is natural!”

“tyler!” josh shouts, and tyler’s jaw snaps shut like it’s spring loaded. “look, it’s fine, i didn’t realize you didn’t know about any of this. we don’t have to do anything.”

“my dick hurts,” tyler groans, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling. “this is _dumb_.”

“ty. i can fix that.”

tyler tilts his head forward to glare at him.

josh fights back a laugh as he crawls toward him, gently tugging the pillow out of his hands. “i’m sorry,” he mumbles, kissing tyler’s collarbone carefully and tucking his face against his shoulder. “can i touch you, baby boy?”

tyler shudders slightly, mouth lolling open against josh’s neck at the name.

“what – you like it when i call you that?” josh mumbles, heart leaping up into his throat.

“mhm,” tyler whimpers, wrapping his hands around josh’s neck and nuzzling through his hair. he barely remembers that josh had asked him a question through the fog in his head. “yeah, you can touch me.”

he places one hand on tyler’s hip to ground himself before reaching between their chests and gently touching his dick. tyler stutters out a groan, hands tightening around josh’s neck and thumbs digging into the flesh of his throat; his grasp only grows tighter as josh begins leisurely stroking him, kissing up and down tyler’s jaw while trying not to lose himself to the sensation of hands around his throat, breaking off his air supply every now and then.

tyler whimpers as josh twists his wrist on the upstroke, gut clenching and unclenching with every stroke. he buries his face in josh’s hair, trying to hold back the embarrassing noises being ripped out of his throat; josh merely kisses his throat and mumbles soothingly to him. “you’re doing really good, princess,” he murmurs into the dip of his collarbone, and the high-pitched groan tyler makes would be more embarrassing to him if he wasn’t so focused on thrusting up into josh’s hand. “you close, baby boy?”

“close? josh, wha – _hnng_ ,” tyler’s sentence is cut off midway by a quiet moan as josh rubs his thumb over his tip, smearing the pre-come beaded there down his length.

“close to coming,” josh mumbles, stroking a little harder and faster.

“i don’t – fuck – don’t know –“ he spits out between tiny pants, gripping josh’s hair between his shaking fingertips and pulling up painfully hard. he bucks up into josh’s hand ruthlessly, panting and whining and suddenly crying out as his stomach explodes with butterflies. “oh my _god_ ,” he whines as he comes, scrabbling for purchase against josh’s scalp as his hips still entirely against the mattress.

josh pulls his hand away, wiping it off on the sheets and pressing a kiss to tyler’s trembling lips. “you alright, baby boy?” he mumbles, and tyler shakily nods, blinking blearily at josh’s unfocused face and then at his tented jeans.

“did i do that?” he questions immediately, voice quiet, and josh bubbles over into laughter, leaning his forehead against tyler’s shoulder.

“kind of. here, let me go fix it, i’ll be back in a second.”

tyler grabs at josh’s shoulders as soon as he begins to move away, pulling him back into his arms. “c’mere,” he mumbles, hands already moving to unbutton josh’s jeans. “i wanna help.”

“wait,” josh grunts, but tyler’s already unzipping his pants and tugging them down his hips, curiously gazing at his boxers. they’re well past the point of wet with pre-come and he’s tented so bad that it’s almost comical; tyler giggles, actually fucking _giggles_ and josh kind of wants to pout.

there’s no time for pouting, though, not when tyler’s fingers are quizzically running over the front of his still clothed cock and josh finds it hard to get enough air to his brain. “how’s that feel?” he questions, tilting his chin up to look into josh’s glazed eyes.

“feels good,” josh huffs, pressing his forehead against tyler’s.

“cool.” tyler strokes him for a second longer over the front of his boxers and josh is about to excuse himself to go shamefully jerk himself off in the bathroom, but he halts when tyler tugs on the back of his neck with his free hand.

“what?” he mumbles, bringing himself to meet tyler’s wide eyes.

“can i touch you?”

it’s the same thing josh always says before he does anything new, and tyler figures it’s appropriate in this context. it makes josh’s brain feel all fuzzy and his heart all happy. “yeah. of course you can.”

tyler smiles so bright it makes josh dizzy, bumping their noses together before reaching into his boxers. josh jumps slightly at the sudden coldness of tyler’s hand around his oversensitive cock, and tyler laughs softly, whispering a soft apology. “what do i do now?” he asks, a second later.

josh wants to cry a little bit, but he forces himself to have patience. “just – you just move your hand up and down, i guess. like – here.” he pauses, pulling tyler’s hand away from his cock and shoving his boxers down his thighs.

tyler half wants to run screaming because josh’s dick is the first dick he’s ever seen aside from his own, and the other half is beyond excited. he stays stoic, watching in morbid curiosity as josh wraps his own hand around his dick and pulls a long stroke from base to tip. “like this,” josh mumbles, gritting his teeth to keep his voice steady.

he swats at josh’s hand a second later, taking back control and eagerly pumping his hand. josh’s mouth falls open, eyes locked on tyler’s hand working over his cock; it’s not the best handjob he’s ever had in the world, truthfully, but the noises tyler makes as he jerks him off just a little too fast make every second of it way beyond worthwhile.

“r-really good, princess,” josh mumbles distractedly, voice wavering as he nears his edge. “you’re doing really good.”

tyler hums in appreciation, attempting to twist his wrist like josh had done on him. it earns him a high-pitched whine that makes tyler’s heart go all fluttery; he does it again and suddenly josh’s hips are twitching into his hand. he bites at tyler’s neck as he comes undone, whimpering softly.

he stares at his hand in disgust and awe as josh pulls away from him. “gross,” he mumbles, grabbing the sheet to attempt to clean his hand off.

josh snorts, pulling his boxers up over his hips and abandoning his jeans over the edge of the bed. “sorry.”

“you should be.” tyler collapses onto his back against the pillows, pulling the blankets up over his lap.

josh runs his hands through his sweaty hair before wiggling around, crawling underneath the covers and spooning up behind tyler. he throws an arm around his waist and tyler turns around to face him with eyes about the size of the moon, blinking gently at josh.

“i’m gonna have to wash my sheets,” tyler notes, and josh giggles, his entire face lighting up. tyler smiles softly, cupping his cheek with a hand and running his thumb over his cheekbone.

“sorry,” josh apologizes for probably the hundredth time that night, tangling his legs between tyler’s.

“s’okay.” tyler rubs his cheek with his thumb once more, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. “i love you.”

josh wonders if hearts can swell enough to burst. he’d probably be dead by now. “i love you, ty.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr - joshlersins


End file.
